


Exercises

by BlueVelvetSociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ballet Dancer Sherlock, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Rugby Captain John, Worship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvetSociopath/pseuds/BlueVelvetSociopath
Summary: A John no le gustan mucho los ejercicios de Sherlock, a menos que él sea parte de ellos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic pedido por una personita que me mandó un correo electrónico el otro día. Quería un teenlock y bueno... hice mi intento xP

— Por el amor de Dios, Sherlock. ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? — pidió John. Su cuerpo descansaba tranquilamente en una de las camas individuales que se encontraban en la habitación que compartían en la Universidad. — Vas a hacerte daño, y juro que te golpearé por lo necio que eres.

Sherlock rodó los ojos y lo ignoró. Siguió con sus ejercicios en la barra que –después de insistirle a Mycroft– había conseguido instalar en una de las paredes en su habitación. Elevó sin problema alguno una de sus largas piernas y la posó con delicadeza y elegancia sobre la barra. Se inclinó lo suficiente para que su vientre tocase su muslo y alargar su mano para tocar la punta de su pie, calzado con su zapatilla de ballet.

— Lo haces a propósito, ¿verdad? — Acusó John, quien se había girado en la cama, descansando su peso en uno de los codos, acunando su mejilla en la palma de su mano, y quedando de frente a la actividad de su hermoso novio.

Sherlock resopló y se irguió, sin apartar su larga pierna de la barra. Se giró hacia él y entrecerró los ojos: — ¿A qué te refieres? — Inquirió, su mano posándose sutilmente sobre su cadera.

— Eso — Indicó con la mirada y un perezoso movimiento de su mano hacia su dirección. —; alzar una de tus imposiblemente largas piernas y posarla sobre la barra. Todo para llamar mi atención y que posé mis ojos en cada parte de tu magnífico cuerpo, Sherlock.  

Las mejillas de Sherlock se tiñeron de un adorable color carmesí y rehuyó la mirada hacia el poster en el que se podía ver a los integrantes de la banda _The Rolling Stones_. — E–eso no es verdad. — Insistió con voz notablemente apenada. — Sólo estoy haciendo mis ejercicios. No estoy interesado en llamar tu atención.

John suspiró y se volvió a recostar sobre su espalda. — Tienes razón, todo es parte de tus ejercicios. No sé por qué creí que lo hacías para llamar mi atención. — Dijo y, aprovechando que Sherlock no lo veía, sonrió.

Sherlock suspiró con alivio y, después de sentir que el rubor había abandonado sus mejillas aterciopeladas, continuó con sus ejercicios. La habitación quedó en silencio por los siguientes minutos, teniendo como único sonido la tranquila respiración de John, quien miraba unas pequeñas líneas dibujadas en el techo.

OoO

— ¡Qué dem…! — Espetó John, completamente horrorizado. — ¡No hagas eso, Sherlock!

Los ojos de John estaban fijos en Sherlock, quien de la nada parecía haber crecido más de la cuenta. — ¿De qué hablas? — Inquirió Sherlock, con el ceño fruncido. Su mano sujeta a la barra.

— ¡Eso! — Apuntó, fijando su vista en los pies de Sherlock. — Te fracturaras un pie.

Sherlock estaba sobre la plana punta de sus zapatillas de ballet; sus talones completamente alejados del suelo. Se veía tan perfecto; con la luz de la lámpara sobre la descubierta pálida piel de sus brazos que se dejaba apreciar por la camiseta blanca sin mangas que usaba. John podría haberlo besado en ese momento, pero teniendo en cuenta que era más bajo que Sherlock, y que ahora estaba más lejos de poder alcanzar sus labios; sólo se pudo limitar a sentarse al borde de la cama y seguir con la mirada fija en los pies de Sherlock.

— Qué dramático eres, John. — Bufó. — Hago esto todo el tiempo y nunca he tenido ningún problema. Sólo es cuestión de mantener el equilibrio. — Explicó. Apartó su mano de la barra y, junto a la otra, las posó sobre su cintura. — ¿Lo ves?

Lejos de sorprenderse por lo que Sherlock hacía, John parecía aún más preocupado. Los pies de Sherlock estaban tan rectos y la curvatura en la planta de sus pies era tan notable que parecía que en cualquier momento sus pies se abalanzarían hacia adelante y las cosas no terminarían nada bien.

Sherlock se mordió el labio inferior, encantado por la mirada de horror en la cara de John. — ¿No te gusta cómo me veo, John? — Preguntó, seductoramente.

— ¿Q–qué? — Balbuceó, alzando esta vez la mirada para encontrarse con la de Sherlock.

Sherlock sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a avanzar –aún de puntillas– hacia su dirección; sus largas piernas moviéndose con toda la elegancia del mundo; sus ojos fijos en el rostro de John, quien había bajado la mirada tan pronto como había notado el repentino andar de Sherlock.

— Por Dios, Sherlock, te juro que si no te detienes voy a salir por esa puerta. — Advirtió. — No quiero ver cómo te fracturas los malditos pies.

Sherlock resopló y rodó los ojos. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de John y sus talones entraron por fin en contacto con el suelo. — Eres una reina del drama, John. ¿Lo sabías? — Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— No lo soy. — Bufó, extendiendo sus brazos hacia Sherlock y tomándolo por la cintura. Sherlock se dejó hacer. John lo haló con delicadeza y lo hizo sentarse en su regazo, quedando con las piernas de Sherlock a los costados de las propias.  — Sólo me preocupo de que no te hagas daño al hacer esas cosas, tonto. 

Sherlock rodó los ojos, completamente exasperado. — Son parte de mis ejercicios, John. Y no soy tonto. — Gruñó, haciendo algo parecido a un puchero.

John sonrió tiernamente; su novio, a pesar de tener 20 años, seguía comportándose como un niño. — Ya lo sé, pero a veces te comportas como si lo fueras. — Rodeó por completo la cintura de Sherlock y lo pegó aún más contra su pecho, permitiendo que el dulce aroma del cuerpo de Sherlock inundase su nariz.

— Tú eres el tonto. — Dijo Sherlock, esbozando una dulce sonrisa. Pasó sus brazos por sobre los hombros de John y se inclinó lo suficiente para que sus labios se encontrasen con un ligero roce.  

— Hmm… creo que puedo vivir con eso. — Susurró John contra su boca, capturando el labio inferior de Sherlock con una dulce mordida que le arrancó un gruñido.

Sherlock saboreó con la punta de su lengua el labio superior de John, haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo en él. Pudo detectar un casi inexistente sabor salado sobre el labio de John y sonrió teniendo en mente que, quizá, ese pequeño sudor había sido producto de su torpe preocupación por los ejercicios que sabía muy bien que eran de lo más inofensivos. Al recuperar su labio de las zarpas blancas, fue su turno de apoderarse de los labios de John con vehemencia. Sus dedos se deslizaban con delicadeza por la nuca de John y acarició la piel bajo sus yermas como si de las finas cuerdas de un violín se tratasen.

John se dejó hacer con gusto. Adora la manera en que los finos dedos de Sherlock le acarician con toda la delicadeza del mundo; envidia la tranquilidad y dedicación con la que Sherlock hace absolutamente todo. Dejó escapar un gemido que fue amortiguado por los labios de Sherlock cuando sus manos abandonaron su nuca y viajaron hacia arriba, tomando entre sus dedos mechones de su rubio cabello. John profundizó el beso, tomando el control y exigiendo tener el acceso tan deseado a la exquisita y cálida cavidad de Sherlock. Él, se lo otorgó sin pensarlo dos veces, separando sus labios en forma de corazón, permitiendo que la lengua de John se filtrase en él y le saborease como si fuese un manjar de lo más exótico. Las manos de John, curiosas y ansiosas, acariciaron la cadera de Sherlock y trazaron un camino por su espalda hasta sus omoplatos, haciendo pequeños círculos en ellos. Deseaba tanto entrar en contacto con la piel alabastro de su novio.

Sus labios se separaron únicamente por la necesidad del oxígeno, pero sus manos no se apartaron en ningún momento del cuerpo ajeno. Sus ligeramente agitadas respiraciones chocaban entre sí y sus ojos se reencontraron una vez que sus párpados se alzaron.

— Dios, Sherlock, eres tan hermoso. — Declaró, cautivado por los cromáticos ojos de ese hermoso hombre sentado en su regazo. — Tan perfecto… — Agregó.

Sherlock sonrío y se ruborizó como una adolescente. Las palabras de John siempre le hacían sonreír, aunque él siempre se aseguraba de decirle que era un exagerado. Se sorprendió cuando los dedos suaves y cálidos de John rozaron sus labios, entreabriéndolos un poco.

— ¿Por qué tiendes a exagerar todo, John? — Preguntó, arreglándosela para que sus palabras se entendiese al tener los dedos de John rozando aun sus labios. Sus mejillas sonrojadas eran cálidas al tacto de quien gustase aventurarse a acariciarlas.

— No lo hago, Sherlock. — Aseguró. — Me gusta decirte lo perfecto y hermoso que eres; lo perfectos que son tus labios… — Apartó sus dedos de los labios de Sherlock y depositó un casto beso en su boca. — La calidez de tus mejillas… — Acunó su mano en la mejilla de Sherlock y acarició la cálida piel con su pulgar. — TODO tu hermoso rostro.

Sherlock bufó infantilmente. — ¿Sólo mi rostro? — Inquirió, haciendo un puchero.

John rodó los ojos y sonrió. Por mucho que le gustase decir que adoraba cada parte del cuerpo de Sherlock, también odiaba que después le hiciera nombrar cada parte que le gustase de su cuerpo. Afortunadamente, esa pequeña actividad no había sido practicada desde hacía algunas semanas y parecía ser que esa ocasión era la perfecta para llevarla a cabo.

John apartó sus manos de las partes del cuerpo de Sherlock. Las dirigió hacia arriba y tomó los antebrazos de Sherlock para deslizarlos hacia el frente. — Cada parte de ti me gusta, Sherlock. — Indicó. Deslizó sus manos hasta tomar entre ellas las de Sherlock y tiró dulcemente de una de ellas para acercarla a sus labios. — Me gustan tus manos. — Depositó un beso en el dorso de la mano de Sherlock. Subió un poco más y se detuvo. — Me gustan tus delicadas muñecas. — Y besó esa parte. Sherlock le miraba atentamente, con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios. John se percató de la expresión de Sherlock y fue depositando besos en cada parte de su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro. — Me gustan tus hombros... — Pero esta vez, en lugar de besarle, dio una suave mordida. Sherlock soltó un gemido casi inaudible.

— John… — Susurró. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de John y quiso que le mirase para perderse en sus profundos ojos azules, pues al igual que a John, a él también le encanta cada parte de su _Jawn._

John le ignoró, sabía que a Sherlock le encantan las pequeñas mordidas que reparte en su cuerpo, así que continuó con la tarea; quería escuchar cada dulce gemido que escapase de los labios de Sherlock. Dio un beso en el hombro que mordió y, sin apartar sus labios de la piel, los deslizó hasta la clavícula, donde dio otra mordida igual de suave que la anterior. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Sherlock, haciéndole arquear la espalda y echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Restregó inconscientemente su entrepierna contra el vientre de John y sintió bajo sus glúteos la creciente erección de su novio, siendo aprisionada por sus jeans. Sherlock no sintió incomodidad alguna en la zona de su entrepierna, gracias a que llevaba puestas las mallas negras que usaba para sus clases de ballet.

John se deleitó observando el largo cuello que le fue ofrecido gracias al anterior movimiento de su novio. Mordió su propio labio inferior cuando apreció cada uno de los lunares que adornaban la piel de Sherlock; los de la parte en que su hombro se une con su cuello, pero no pudo evitar lamerse los labios cuando sus ojos se posaron en ese lunar en especial, ese junto a su nuez de adán. Ese es sin duda su favorito. Los dedos de su mano izquierda abandonaron su agarre de los de Sherlock, para guiarla hasta su espalda baja y sostenerle mientras se daba a la tarea de adorar esa parte en especial de su cuello.

Sherlock gimió cuando los dientes de John se cerraron sobre su sensible piel, causándole escalofríos y haciéndole gemir. Se afianzó de la chaqueta de John para no caer de espaldas y su mano libre fue a parar a la parte trasera de la cabeza de John, presionándolo más cerca de su piel hasta sentir su cálida respiración contra la piel de su cuello.

John sonrió ante la notoria desesperación de su novio por ser probado de aquella manera. Filtró ágilmente su mano derecha bajo la fina camiseta de Sherlock y se permitió acariciar la piel de su espalda mientras mordía de nueva cuenta el cuello de Sherlock. Un inesperado y suave roce entre su entrepierna y la de Sherlock le hizo gemir, dejando escapar el caliente aire contra la ligeramente húmeda piel de Sherlock.

— Dios, amor… vas a hacer que mis pantalones terminen siendo un desastre si continúas frotándote contra mi entrepierna. — Masculló contra el cuello de Sherlock, notando lo ligeramente agitada y profunda que sonó su voz.

Sherlock gruñó en desapruebo, aferrando ambas manos a la chaqueta de John y volviendo a mover su cadera para rozar sus cubiertas erecciones, arrancando un gemido ronco por parte de ambos. — _Jawn_ … — Gimió, mordiendo su labio inferior.

John le sostuvo con fuerza por la cintura, cerrando sus ojos cuando Sherlock volvía a frotarse contra él. Estaba increíblemente duro y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese estar dentro de Sherlock lo antes posible. Sherlock frotó una última vez sus entrepiernas y se reacomodó de nuevo en el regazo de John, notando el bulto bajo sus mallas y la pequeña mancha de pre-semen que se había filtrado atraves de la fibra. Se inclinó para reclamar los labios de John, besándole apasionadamente. Tomó entre sus manos las partes delanteras de la chaqueta de John y tiró hacía atrás con rudeza, haciendo que sus labios de separasen. John seguía con sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la ligera agresividad de su novio al querer despojarle de su ropa lo antes posible.

La chaqueta de John no dio más lucha y terminó deslizándose por sus hombros como si de fina seda se tratase. Acto seguido, Sherlock presionó las palmas de sus manos sobre el firme pecho de John y lo hizo recostarse sobre su espalda, recostándose él a su vez sobre John. No lo pensó dos veces y atacó el cuello de John, lamiendo y mordiendo aquí y allá.

— ¡Dios, Sherlock, no tan fuerte! — Gimió John, después de que Sherlock mordiese con un poco más de fuerza bajo su barbilla.

Sherlock se las arregló para quedar a horcajadas sobre John, todo sin apartar sus labios de su piel, en la que ahora plantaba besos de mariposa que trazaban un inexistente camino desde su barbilla hasta la parte en la que el cuello de la camiseta de John le impedía el paso.

John se aventuró a deslizar sus manos por la espalda de Sherlock, buscando llegar hasta sus firmes y perfectas nalgas, pero su acción se vio interrumpida cuando las manos de Sherlock le tomaron por las muñecas.

— Uh-uh. — Negó Sherlock, mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de John. — No puedes tocar. — Susurró, llevando las manos sobre su cabeza y manteniéndolas quietas gracias al agarre sobre ellas.

John gruñó, estando más que en desacuerdo por haber sido privado al tacto de aquella manera. Pero todo “enojo” desapareció cuando los labios de Sherlock se posaron en ese punto que lo volvía loco, justo debajo de su oreja, donde inmediatamente sintió la húmeda lengua de Sherlock para luego succionar la piel con el notorio objetivo de dejarle un chupetón. John no pudo evitarlo y alzó la cadera, siendo él quien esta vez causase el roce de sus entrepiernas e incitase a que el más sensual gemido que hubiese escuchado en toda su vida, fuese amortiguado contra su cuello.

— _Hngh_ … _Jawn_ …— Ronroneó Sherlock, jadeando ligeramente contra el oído de John y aligerando su agarre en las manos bajo las propias.

Aquel ronroneo y caliente respiración contra su oído, incitó a John a arremeter de nueva cuenta contra el miembro de Sherlock, sonriendo cuando lograba que otro gemido se hiciese escuchar en la habitación. Sherlock comenzó a mover sus caderas, dando encuentro a cada movimiento de John. Recuperando un poco la compostura y sabiendo que podría correrse en ese mismo instante sin siquiera haber comenzado con la diversión, Sherlock volvió a besar a John, dejándole tomar el completo control del beso y sintiendo como la lengua de John se abría paso dentro de su boca y se enroscaba contra la suya en una danza de lo más erótica.

Todo era gemidos, jadeos, mordidas y frotes que quitaba el aliento a los habitantes de aquel cuarto. John estaba adorando cada segundo de ese momento tan íntimo entre ellos, pero también odió algo, y ese algo parecía pedir a gritos ser lanzado contra la pared hasta que el sonido que producía cesara de una maldita vez por todas, y no fuese capaz de funcionar nunca más.

— ¡Mierda! — Gruñó John, girando su rostro en dirección a dónde provenía el sonido.

Sherlock gruñó contra su oído, trazando un camino de pequeñas mordidas en el cuello de John hasta terminar hundiendo su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y hombro. — Déjalo… — Ronroneó, depositando besos en su piel.

— Puede ser algo importante, Sherlock. — Objetó con voz agitada, logrando liberar una de sus manos del agarre de Sherlock para tomar su celular. Ignorando el gruñido que Sherlock dio en respuesta, atendió la llamada:

— Hey, tranquilo. — Respondió a la persona al otro lado de la línea. — Estoy algo ocupado ahora mismo.

Sherlock rio entre dientes y dirigió sus labios en dirección a la oreja de John, capturando su lóbulo entre ellos. Apartó su otra mano de la muñeca de John y la deslizó entre sus cuerpos para presionar la entrepierna de su novio, sintiendo el contorno de su pene y el inconfundible calor que irradiaba.

— E-estoy en mi habitación. — Declaró John, tratando de ahogar un gemido. Hubo una considerable pausa al esperar la respuesta de la persona al otro lado de la línea. — ¡¿Qué?! Tienes que estar bromeando, Greg. ¿Ahora?

Tras escuchar aquel nombre, Sherlock gruñó completamente exasperado y abandonó por completo su tarea. Se irguió y sin esperar algún movimiento u objeción por parte de John, se puso de pie. Sabía muy bien que esa respuesta por parte de John se debía al recordatorio de que debía presentarse a los entrenamientos para el próximo partido de rugby. No dijo nada; una simple mueca de fastidio fue suficiente para que John se percatara de su obvio enojo.

— Greg… — La voz de John sonó agitada y entrecortada. —… no iré. — Informó, y antes de que Greg le reprendiera, colgó la llamada.

Sherlock le miró sorprendido, sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas y su respiración un tanto rápida por sus anteriores movimientos. Estaba al tanto de que, para John, cada partido era tan importante como cualquier otro y por nada del mundo faltaba a uno de los entrenamientos. No podía reprocharle que en incontables ocasiones le dejase solo –con una dolorida erección–, pues él también lo había hecho por presentarse a sus clases de ballet.

— Tienes que ir al entrenamiento, John. — Dijo, rehuyendo la mirada hacia la puerta. — Greg te va a matar si no te presentas.

John lo miró divertido. Sabía muy bien que Sherlock no quería que se fuera, por más que le dijera lo contrario. Además, no se imaginaba a sí mismo caminando por la universidad con semejante bulto entre sus piernas. Estaba seguro de que se ganaría muchas miradas y sonrisas por parte de chicas y quizá chicos, pero no era algo que desease, pues con Sherlock ya tenía todo lo que pudiese desear.  

— No importa. Soy el mejor del equipo, Sherlock. — Aseguró, creídamente. — No pasará nada si falto a uno de los entrenamientos. — Extendió sus manos hacia Sherlock, llamándole para que retomase su lugar en su regazo.

— Tienes suerte de serlo, John Watson. — Dijo, sonriendo de lado y revolviéndose sus incontrolados rizos. Giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la mesita de noche al lado de su cama.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó John, frunciendo el ceño. Se llevó la mano a la entrepierna y tiró suavemente de la tela para reacomodar su cubierta erección.

Sherlock sonrió ampliamente. — ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que conseguiría algo especial? — Inquirió, su mano desapareció hasta la altura de la muñeca dentro de uno de los cajones. John asintió completamente confundido, en realidad no recordaba muy bien esa conversación con Sherlock, pero obviamente no se lo haría saber. — Me costó una pequeña charla con el tipo de la farmacia, pero a fin de cuentas lo conseguí. — Agregó. Del interior del cajón extrajo un tubo de lubricante que agitó frente a John para mostrárselo.

John negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. — ¿Una pequeña charla, Sherlock? — Preguntó, a sabiendas de lo que “una pequeña charla” con Sherlock significaba.

Sherlock rio y se reencontró con él. — Sólo le dije que no debía molestarse por el hecho de que yo, siendo gay, tendré más sexo de lo que él tendrá en toda su vida. — Declaró. Posó su mano en el pecho de John y le empujó hacia atrás, haciéndole recostarse en la cama.

John no pudo evitar reír entre dientes; Sherlock no era de ese tipo de personas que mantenía su vida íntima como algo personal, y no le importaba en lo más mínimo decírselo a las personas que no aceptaban su relación. Se deshizo de sus zapatos con un torpe movimiento de sus pies, y con ayuda de sus codos e impulsándose con sus talones sobre la cama, retomó su posición anterior. Se sostuvo sobre sus codos y siguió con la mirada cada movimiento de su novio.

— No preguntaste qué fue lo que me dijo para que le respondiera eso, John. — Dijo en tono divertido. Sus felinos ojos le miraban atentamente. Subió lentamente a la cama y comenzó a gatear sobre el cuerpo de John, mordiendo sus propios labios mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos.

— En realidad no me importa qué es lo que te dijo. Seguramente fue alguna estupidez sin sentido. — Replicó. Se relamió los labios inconscientemente cuando le vio avanzar de esa manera en su dirección, con esa mirada digna de una pantera que va tras su presa.

Sherlock sonrió en respuesta y se detuvo en el momento en que sus rodillas quedaron a cada costado de la cintura de John. Sus rostros quedaron a sólo un palmo de distancia; sus miradas fijas en el otro y sus labios deseando encontrarse una vez más. Sherlock fue quién reclamó sus labios en esta ocasión, besándole con pasión. Abandonó el tubo de lubricante a su lado para que sus manos libres se dirigieran hacia los bordes de la camiseta de su novio. John le permitió descubrir su torso. Sus labios se separaron mientras reían, pues la camiseta de John había quedado enroscada por sobre sus pezones, y no se desharían de ella a menos que John alzase los brazos, cosa que hizo tan pronto como se dio cuenta del problema.

Tras deshacerse de la camiseta, Sherlock tomó a John por las mejillas y volvió a besarle; sus lenguas se encontraron y el intercambio de fluidos fue obligatorio. Sherlock se deslizó un poco hacia arriba y se sentó sobre la pelvis de John, sintiendo nuevamente bajo sus glúteos la dura erección. Comenzó a frotar sus nalgas contra el pene de John por sobre sus estorbosas ropas, pero esa era la idea, quería desesperar un poco más a John, hacerle gruñir por la necesidad de querer esa misma atención, pero sin ningún tipo de tela que les impidiese el contacto. Las manos de John automáticamente tomaron lugar en los bordes de la fina camiseta blanca de Sherlock, la deslizó fácilmente y una vez más, el contacto de sus labios se rompió. Apreció con adoración la recién descubierta piel alabastro de Sherlock, quien posó sus manos sobre los pectorales de John, tomándole como punto de apoyo para su continuo movimiento de caderas. Las corrientes eléctricas que recorrían su espalda tras cada roce sobre su pene, arrebataban de los labios de John un audible gemido que a su vez incitaba a Sherlock a frotarse con mayor y tortuosa lentitud.

— Sherlock, vas a matarme… — Jadeó. Sus ojos firmemente cerrados y su boca entreabierta cada que el roce en su pene se repetía.

Sherlock se inclinó y tomó entre sus dientes el labio inferior de John. — Sólo quiero que estés completamente duro para mí, John. — Susurró maliciosamente, moviéndose para morder suavemente la barbilla de John. Deslizó su mano hacia la izquierda y el costado de su mano se encontró con uno de los pezones de John. Una sonrisa torcida se hizo presente en sus labios; tomó el pezón entre sus dedos y ejerció un poco de presión en él, haciendo que John diera un pequeño brinco.

— ¡Joder! — Exclamó John, estremeciéndose ante el contacto. Ahora ya no le quedaba duda alguna de que Sherlock le estaba torturando a propósito. Pensó en la posibilidad de tomarle por las caderas y controlar él mismo el movimiento y así lograr correrse. Su ropa interior terminaría siendo un desastre pero valía la pena, todo por terminar con aquel sufrimiento. Sus ojos seguían cerrados, de pronto veía imposible la simple acción de mantenerlos abiertos. Se decidió a llevar a cabo su “plan” y sus manos viajaron desde los muslos de Sherlock, hasta sus caderas, donde pasó de largo y enterró sus pulgares en el borde de las mallas, con la única intención de apartarlas lo suficiente como para tener ese contacto de piel desnuda contra piel desnuda. Sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente. — ¿S–Sherlock? — Balbuceó.

Sherlock pasó su lengua por la oreja de John y sonrió, deteniendo el movimiento de sus caderas. — ¿Sí, John? — Ronroneó.

John evitó gruñir por el repentino final de tan magnífica actividad, pero había algo más importante que aclarar en ese momento. — ¿No llevas ropa interior puesta? — Preguntó, sus dedos tanteando descaradamente la piel desnuda bajo las mallas.

— M–mh. — Ronroneó y negó lentamente con la cabeza, rozando a su vez su nariz contra la piel de John. Se apartó un poco, sólo para encontrarse con la mirada estupefacta de John, y sin apartar sus ojos de los ajenos, le dio un rápido beso. — No los necesito, John. — Susurró contra sus labios. Se irguió nuevamente y sin siquiera girarse, tomó de nueva cuenta el tubo de lubricante que había sido cruelmente ignorando durante su actividad. John por primera vez en los últimos segundos, parpadeó un par de veces, encontrándose a sí mismo con los dedos aún sobre las firmes nalgas de Sherlock. — ¿Quieres probarlo ahora? — Preguntó Sherlock, poniendo a su vista el tubo de lubricante.

— S-sí… — Balbuceó.

Sherlock mordió su propio labio inferior, entusiasmado por continuar. — Bien, porque pienso averiguar ahora mismo el sabor que tendrá cuando lo unté en tu pene.

John se quedó atónito, pero tan pronto como Sherlock se apartó de sobre su pelvis y retrocedió, supo lo que debía hacer. Con dedos torpes y temblorosos se deshizo del cinturón, luego le siguió el único botón con el que contaba su pantalón y por último la bragueta. Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en Sherlock, quien había comenzado a desamarrar las cintas de sus zapatillas para después lanzarlas al otro lado de la habitación. El tubo de lubricante había sido abandonado nuevamente a su costado. John no se quitó los pantalones, sólo los dejó abiertos, quería que Sherlock los retirase.

Sherlock se puso de rodillas entre las piernas de John, le miró a los ojos completamente negros, con un casi inexistente contorno de aquel profundo azul que a Sherlock tanto le gusta. — Quítatelas. — Ordenó John. Sabía que Sherlock le estaba mirando, pero su vista, lejos de estar fija en la de Sherlock, se encontraba enganchada al notable bulto bajo las mallas de su novio.

Sherlock se mordió lascivamente el labio inferior; hundió sus dedos dentro de las mallas y comenzó con el dolorosamente lento descenso de la prenda, permitiéndole a John ver la punta brillante de su pene por el pre-semen. Sherlock gimió ante el roce de la tela deslizándose por su pene. Su vientre se contrajo tras cada doloroso roce, haciendo que el hueso de su cadera fuese notable. Exhaló el aire que no había notado que contenía, y por fin, las mallas perdieron todo contacto con su piel alabastro.

John tragó saliva cuando vio que Sherlock volvía a gatear sobre él. Sherlock se detuvo a la altura de la cintura de John y le sonrió seductoramente mientras tomaba los bordes de su pantalón, junto la trusa roja que le había regalado. John miró atentamente cómo su pantalón era deslizado y permitía la tan deseada liberación de su palpitante y dolorido pene. Sherlock se inclinó un poco y depositó un beso en la ingle de John, haciéndole dar una pequeña sacudida. Continuó deslizando la ropa hasta que por fin se deshizo de ella, lanzándola al suelo. Se acercó a John y lo besó, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos los tibios muslos de su novio. Rompió el beso entre ellos y comenzó a bajar por el cuello de John, plantando besos y dulces mordidas hasta la clavícula.

— Sherlock… — Murmuró, llevando su mano derecha a los cabellos de Sherlock, sintiendo como sus pieles desnudas se rozaban. 

Sherlock abandonó la clavícula de John y se irguió, alineando su erección con la de su novio y notando que una pequeña mancha se había formado sobre el abdomen de John, producto del líquido pre-seminal. Sherlock tomó el tubo de lubricante e inmediatamente hizo sonar la tapa. — ¿Puedes adivinar su sabor, John? — Ronroneó, untando un poco del lubricante en la punta de su dedo índice, para luego guiarlo a los labios ligeramente entreabiertos de John.

Para sorpresa de Sherlock, John le tomó por la muñeca y apartó su mano. — Quiero probarlo de otra manera. — Sentenció, su voz sonó áspera y con notoria lujuria.

Sherlock logró acallar un gemido causado por la voz de John. — ¿Cómo? — Preguntó, inocentemente.

Sin palabra alguna, John guió la propia mano de Sherlock hacía su pecho, haciendo que el anterior lubricante puesto es su dedo manchase uno de sus pezones. Sherlock se estremeció, sabiendo exactamente lo que John quería. Se liberó fácilmente del agarre de John y usó más lubricante en dos de sus dedos, los cuales guió a su pezón derecho, comenzando a esparcir el líquido en pequeños círculos sobre su pezón. La frialdad del líquido envió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, haciendo a su vez que sus pezones se endurecieran. John se relamió los labios, ansioso por hacerle perder el control a su novio, sabiendo a la perfección lo sensitivo que era. Sintiendo un agradable escalofrío por la profunda mirada de John sobre sus pezones, Sherlock untó un poco más del lubricante en sus dedos para guiarlo al izquierdo, esparciéndolo de igual manera. Cuando sus dedos se apartaron, John lo tomó como una señal para continuar, inclinándose para comenzar a lamer directamente la piel cubierta con el lubricante. El familiar sabor a miel inundó sus papilas, siendo mezclado con un casi inexistente sabor al lubricante normal. Sherlock gimió sonoramente cuando la lengua de John contorneó la aureola con suaves movimientos, haciéndolo temblar sobre él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, guió sus manos a la parte trasera de la cabeza de John, hundiendo sus dedos en los cortos y rubios cabellos, presionándole ligeramente contra su pecho mientras la sensación de la boca de John sobre él le hacía echar la cabeza hacia atrás, no preocupándose de que los gemidos que emergían de su boca pudiesen ser escuchados en el pasillo fuera de la habitación.

John gruñó al sentir un ligero tirón en su cabello cuando succionó maliciosamente el pezón derecho de Sherlock, eliminando por completo cualquier rastro de lubricante que lo había cubierto con anterioridad. Llevó sus manos a la espalda baja de Sherlock y le mantuvo en su lugar, notando que cada que succionaba o lamía, Sherlock movía sus caderas y atraía con cada movimiento un nuevo roce entre sus pieles desnudas. John sintió como algo se deslizaba por su vientre, notando que era la pequeña mancha de pre-semen que había estado en esa zona, sólo para terminar perdiéndose en el comienzo de su vello púbico. Decidiendo que la piel dentro de su boca había recibido la atención suficiente, guió su boca hacía la izquierda, dando una lasciva lamida al pezón y arrancando un gimoteo de labios de su novio. John sonrió contra la piel frente a él e introdujo el pezón en su boca, jugando con su lengua alrededor, justo como lo había hecho hacía un momento.

Sherlock apartó una de sus manos del cabello de John, tomando la mano derecha de su novio para apartarla de su cintura y guiarla a su pezón derecho, el mismo que John estrujó con un poco de fuerza mientras trabajaba ágilmente su lengua en el izquierdo. Sherlock se movió una vez más, rozándose descaradamente contra la erección de John, quien gimió contra su pecho.

— John… — Gimoteó, sintiendo que la sensibilidad y la magnífica lengua de John le estaban llevando al límite. Al notar que John no parecía tener interés en soltarle, se apartó lo suficiente como para que le dejase recobrar un poco de aliento. John frunció el ceño, molesto por la acción de Sherlock. — Quiero probarlo en ti, Jawn. — Agregó, inclinándose para besarlo con abandono. John mordió su labio inferior antes de soltarle y dejarle hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Sherlock se apartó jadeando, su pecho subía y baja con su respiración difícilmente acompasada; ninguno de los ejercicios que hacía le robaban tanto el aliento como una buena sesión de besos con John, de lo cual obviamente no se quejaría pero tampoco admitiría. Con una media sonrisa, comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo por el cuerpo de John, mirándole a los ojos mientras esparcía besos y lamidas desde su cuello, por todo su pecho y abdomen. Se detuvo bajo el ombligo de John, arrastrando sus labios más abajo, hasta encontrarse en le zona en la que aún quedaba rastro del pre-semen, el cual lamió lentamente. Sintió la punta del pene de John sacudirse bajo su barbilla, dejando en ella un pequeño rastro de humedad. Sin apartarse un centímetro, pero evitando entrar en contacto con el pene de John, se situó a la perfección entre las piernas de su novio, dando besos y mordidas en la parte interna de sus muslos. John ahogó un gemido especialmente vergonzoso cuando Sherlock mordió cerca de su miembro para luego lamer esa parte. Se irguió un poco, sosteniéndose con sus codos y se encontró con las pupilas completamente dilatas de Sherlock, mirando fijamente el falo que se alzaba justo frente a su rostro.

Sherlock dio una última mordida en el muslo de John, y sin apartarse mucho del calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo, se sostuvo con sus codos sobre la sábana, tomó el tubo de lubricante al costado de John e hizo sonar la tapa. John dejó escapar un gemido con anticipación. Sherlock tomó el pene de John por la base, sintiendo el exquisito calor que irradiaba de él y las pulsaciones contra su mano; John estaba imposiblemente duro y Sherlock se moría por sentir la carne dentro de su boca, haciéndole salivar. Guió el tubo de lubricante sobre el glande y el líquido comenzó a caer sobre él, escurriéndose en toda la longitud de John, esparciéndose sobre sus dedos alrededor de la base, los que obstruían su camino hacia los testículos y evitaban hacer un desastre en el vello de su novio.  John tiritó por la frialdad del líquido, pero se sentía magnifico.

El lubricante volvió a ser olvidado al costado de John. Sherlock comenzó a acariciar la carne, con suaves movimientos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, terminando de embadurnar el pene de John por completo. Lamió el glande con lentitud, pasando la lengua por el orificio un par de veces, degustando la dulzura contrastada con el ligeramente salado sabor de la piel de John, quien siseó de manera temblorosa antes de dejar que su cabeza cayese hacia atrás y terminase descansando entre la almohada. De repente, toda tensión en su cuerpo de semanas de entrenamiento se había disipado, sintiendo su cuerpo más ligero que nunca mientras la lengua de su novio le degustaba como si de un helado en un día de mucho calor se tratase.

Sherlock lamió una última vez el glande, deslizando su lengua en la longitud de John hasta llegar a la base, donde dio un par de lamidas para bajar más y tomar uno de los testículos de John en su boca, succionando experimentadamente. Apartó su mano del pene de John, cubierta del lubricante y esparció un poco en el otro testículo, pasando a lamerlo de igual manera.

— _Oh Dios…. Sherlock…_ — Siseó John, tratando de evitar que su cuerpo le traicionase y terminase eyaculando en ese mismo instante. Alzó de nueva cuenta su cabeza, sólo para encontrarse con los ojos de Sherlock fijos en él, justo antes de tomar el glande aterciopelado dentro de su boca y comenzar a trabajar su lengua en el frenillo.

John tuvo que hacer uso de todo esfuerzo para no querer llevar su mano a los cabellos de Sherlock y sostenerle mientras descaradamente embestía contra la húmeda y cálida boca de su novio, quien deslizaba su pene aún más adentro de su boca. El peso y el calor de la carne de John contra su lengua era simplemente perfecto, haciendo que Sherlock quisiese succionar y lamer con fuerza, arrebatando hasta el último aliento de John. Sherlock lo engulló por completo, sintiendo el glande en su garganta mientras hacía sonidos que zumbaban directamente en el sensible glande. John ahogó un profundo gemido, tomando entre sus puños la sábana bajo ellos.

Las mejillas de Sherlock se ahuecaban tras cada succión, haciendo los sonidos más vulgares con su boca alrededor de la palpitante carne, el sabor del lubricante había desaparecido por completo, dejando sólo el ligeramente agrío sabor del pre-semen en su lengua. Sin dejar de trabajar su boca, Sherlock tomó el lubricante al costado de John y esparció más lubricante en sus dedos, John estaba completamente extasiado como para percatarse del ligero movimiento en la cama cuando Sherlock alzó las caderas y separó sus piernas, permitiéndose a sí mismo el acceso a su estrecha entrada, buscando prepararse lo antes posible. Esparció el líquido con pequeños círculos en su entrada, tratando de hacer lo imposible por relajarse y concentrarse en no dejar de satisfacer a su novio. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente listo para introducir su dedo medio, lo hizo, sintiendo como su propia carne se apretaba en torno a su dedo. Sacó el pene de John de su boca y tomó una vez más uno de sus testículos en su boca, sintiendo como John luchaba por no correrse bajo tan maravillosas atenciones. Empujó con algo de fuerza su dedo medio dentro de él, logrando que entrase por completo para luego sacarlo de nuevo y meterlo, repitiendo la acción en varias ocasiones, acostumbrándose a la intromisión a la que pronto se unió un dígito más, siendo abiertos en tijera y penetrándose a sí mismo. Los ahora tres dedos dentro de él entraban y salían una y otra vez, rozando en ocasiones su próstata y obligándolo a emitir infinidad de gemidos que sin duda le avergonzarían si fuese consiente de ellos.

— _Jawn…_ — Gimió, exhalando su cálido aliento contra el más que dolorido pene de John, quien sentía que se volvería loco si no eyaculaba lo antes posible.

John se irguió, sabiendo a la perfección que Sherlock estaba listo. Lo tomó por las mejillas y lo besó con agresividad y abandono, no preocupándose por el desastre de beso que era; se degustó a sí mismo al filtrar su lengua dentro de la boca de su novio. Atrajo a Sherlock para que retomase su anterior lugar sobre él. Sherlock extrajo los dedos en su interior y tomó una vez más el lubricante. Sin siquiera girarse a mirar, esparció el líquido sobre el pene de John para luego lanzar el tubo al suelo. John lo sujetó por la cintura con una mano, guiándolo con cuidado para que se alinease con su pene sostenido por su otra mano y por fin le envolviese en ese estrecho y tan deseado calor dentro de él. Sin romper el beso y sintiendo en su entrada el glande de su novio, Sherlock se empujó contra él para tomarlo sin cuidado alguno, gimiendo audiblemente cuando entró en él.

— ¡Joder, Sherlock! — Gritó John, sabiendo que aquello no duraría mucho en cuanto sintió la magnífica estreches de su novio. Posó ambas manos en la cintura de Sherlock y le mantuvo en su lugar para que se acostumbrase antes de que le tomase por completo. Sintió como las manos de Sherlock se aferraban a sus hombros, sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus labios rojos y con un pequeño rastro de sangre en ellos por la agresividad de su anterior beso; la imagen era lo más perfecto que John podría haber visto en toda su vida.

— _¡Jawn, fóllame ya!_ — Gimoteó Sherlock, haciendo lo imposible por poder empalarse una y otra vez hasta que de su boca no saliese palabra alguna más que el nombre de su novio entre gemidos y jadeos.

John tomó una bocanada de aire y presionó a Sherlock contra su pene, introduciéndose por completo en él y arrebatando un gemido casi gutural de la delicada garganta de su novio, quien arqueó su espalda cuando la primera y lenta estocada dio directo contra su próstata. Sherlock abandonó su agarre en los hombros de John para afianzar sus manos en su nuca, sintiéndose completamente lleno y extasiado por lo magnífico que se sentía tener a John completamente dentro de él, sabiendo que ahora eran uno solo. A regañadientes, esperó a que su cuerpo se acostumbrase al grosor de la carne dentro de él, besando con pasión a John durante la tortuosa espera.

Las manos de John abandonaron su agarre en su cintura y esa fue la única señal que Sherlock necesitó para comenzar a moverse, sacando de dentro de sí el pene de John para volver a sentarse sobre él. Cuando consiguió un ritmo que fuese suficientemente placentero para él y no tan desesperado como para que John se corriese en ese mismo instante, afianzó sus manos a los cabellos de John, gimiendo por sobre su cabeza, perdiendo el sonido contra los rubios cabellos de su novio. Su imposiblemente dolorida erección estaba siendo aprisionada entre sus cuerpos, haciendo que tras cada rebote de su cuerpo sobre la carne de John, su pene consiguiese la suficiente fricción contra el vientre ajeno. Le habría gustado que su novio le tocase, pero la sensación de empalarse una y otra vez en su pene era demasiado embriagadora como para siquiera pensar en romper ese perfecto ritmo que había conseguido, haciendo que el sonido de sus pieles chocando entre sí inundasen por completo la habitación, siendo toda una orquesta a la que se le unía el escandaloso sonido de la cama tras cada rebote, junto a jadeos, gemidos y chillidos cuando una nueva estocada golpeaba su próstata. 

— Oh Dios, Sherlock, se siente tan bien estar dentro de ti… — Jadeó, lamiendo y mordiendo la piel en el pecho de su novio. —, ser envuelto por tu calor y escuchar esa dulce melodía interpretada por todo tu ser…

Sin previo aviso, John deslizó su mano izquierda entre sus cuerpos y tomó el miembro de Sherlock, comenzando a bombearlo al compás de los rebotes de su novio sobre él y sintiendo como el agarre en su cabello se hacía incluso doloroso. El continuo y casi rudo movimiento de la mano de John sobre él, atrajo una nueva oleada de gemidos y las primeras contracciones de su recto de Sherlock alrededor del pene de su novio, arrancando gemidos roncos y sonidos estrangulados.

— ¡Jawn! — Chilló, no pudiendo soportar un segundo más, siendo invadido por el más que bien recibido orgasmo que llegó a él, haciendo que miles de estrellas tras sus parpados apareciesen a la vez que se corría y esparcía su semen en la mano de su novio y entre sus cuerpos, combinándose con la ligera capa de sudor que les cubría. Las contracciones, espasmos e imposible estrechez alrededor de su pene, fue más que suficiente para que el orgasmo se adueñase por completo del cuerpo de John, haciéndolo correrse en lo más profundo de su novio, al que continuó follando hasta que se dejó caer junto con él en la cama, tratando de recuperar sus respiraciones una vez que todo había acabado.

Una vez que ambos abrieron los ojos, se sonrieron en complicidad para después unir sus labios en un perezoso beso, no estando siquiera preocupados porque no habían cerrado la puerta de la habitación, y que estaban desnudos y completamente hechos un desastre. Estaban completamente relajados y disfrutando de un par de caricias post-orgásmicas que terminaron con ambos abrazados y durmiendo profundamente. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cualquier comentario es bien recibido :D  
> Espero que tengan un magnífico día n.n  
> Bye bye ~


End file.
